


Boys Love Boys

by golden_kimono



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on Princess Princess, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Boys in dresses, Crossdressing, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai transfers to a new, all-boys college, which has an odd tradition of boys dressing up as girls to keep the student body happy. Odd or not, one of those boys captures his attention from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Love Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [jrockyaoi](http://jrockyaoi.livejournal.com) challenge for October: TV Show Inspiration. I took inspiration from the anime Princess Princess.

“And this is the auditorium!” Reita said as he led Kai through a set of doors. “I think that’s everything you need to know for now.”

Kai smiled, grateful that he had been shown around by someone friendly; he had to admit he had been a tad worried over starting somewhere new, but Reita had been nothing but nice. Catching sight of the many people in the auditorium, Kai blinked curiously. “Erm… Is something going on?”

Reita sighed and scratched his head. “Yeah, I guess that wasn’t _everything_ … You know what, it’s best if you just sit down and watch, and I’ll explain the rest afterwards.”

Confused, Kai did as Reita asked, although he was slightly concerned about what to expect. When the lights dimmed, everyone seemed to go wild, which did nothing to calm Kai’s nerves, but luckily he didn’t have to wait long.

Spotlights were aimed at the stage, music started playing, and then three beautiful girls came out. Kai raised his eyebrows and leaned over to Reita.

“I thought this was an all-boys school?” he whispered, receiving only a smirk in return.

The girls smiled and waved, wearing pretty dresses, before they started performing a dance of sorts while the crowd called their names. As pretty as they all were, one of them caught Kai’s eye immediately: the girl with the black hair, a flirty grin and a defined waist that tapered out to what Kai could only guess was an amazing ass. Something about her made Kai stare in awe.

“Thank you for being here today,” the shorter girl said when the dance had finished, her voice much deeper than Kai had expected. “We’re happy to see so much support.” The flirty one nodded, the taller one seemingly unbothered but smiling lazily anyway.

“What do you think?” Reita mumbled.

“She’s really pretty,” Kai muttered back, his eyes fixed on the black-haired girl.

Reita made a noise as if to disguise a snort and patted Kai’s leg. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that.”

Kai nodded, then froze when the words hit him. He turned his head towards Reita so quickly he thought it might fall off, his eyes wide. “I- What?!”

“Keep watching,” Reita said, clearly amused. “I’ll explain everything later.”

After the show had ended and the three had gone off stage, Reita smirked at an impatient Kai. He laughed when Kai punched his arm and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they walked towards the dorms.

“As you said: this is an all boys school. So, to keep up the morale of those who are into girls, we elect three boys to be… well, princesses.”

Kai furrowed his eyebrows, thinking of how this could possibly be helpful. “I don’t get it.”

“Honestly,” Reita sighed, “I don’t either. They dress up on certain occasions and many of the guys love it, because the three boys are always androgynous and it allows them to pretend they are, indeed, girls, with breasts and other girl parts.”

He grinned and nudged Kai, wiggling his eyebrows. “And it works, doesn’t it? You _really_ seemed to like Aoi.”

So that was his name. Kai smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. “He’s really attractive as a girl. I don’t know what he looks like normally.”

“Hot,” was Reita’s immediate reply. “They all do, to be honest. The tallest one is Uruha, he’s been my friend for years, and the shorter one is Ruki. Ruki and Aoi weren’t too keen on it, but they got used to it soon enough. Uruha’s pretty chill, so he didn’t really care either way.”

Kai nodded, though he still didn’t understand. “I’m sorry, it’s still weird to me,” he admitted.

“It _is_ weird,” Reita shrugged. “They could easily have us meet up with the girls school nearby, or make the guys who complain realise they’ll just have to deal. But it’s a tradition now and no one has any plans to change it.”

He held up his hand in greeting to some people nearby. “You can see for yourself now,” he said to Kai.

Kai didn’t have to ask him what he meant, as he saw it soon enough: the people looked an awful lot like the girls that had been on stage earlier, though this time without make-up and in the school uniforms instead of dresses. When Kai saw Aoi, he couldn’t deny that he was equally as beautiful like this, and he could only hope he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

“Who’s this?” Ruki asked once he spotted Kai, looking him up and down curiously. “Are you new or are you visiting?”

“Ah, I’m new!” Kai bowed politely. “My name is Kai, nice to meet you. Reita already told me who you are.”

“I bet he did,” Aoi said dryly as he dug up a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, looking frustratingly cool as he did so. “It’s usually a bit of a shock to people when they find out what we do.”

Kai wanted to say he didn’t care, but Reita stepped forward before he could and took the cigarettes from Aoi’s hand.

“Not in school,” he warned. “You may be a princess, but that doesn’t mean you can’t get in trouble. Or get _me_ in trouble.”

Reita was class president, Kai knew, and he had a lot of responsibility when it came to how other pupils behaved (something that had been different in Kai’s old school; class president certainly didn’t give you _that_ much responsibility).

Aoi narrowed his eyes, but didn’t try to get them back. Instead, he turned towards Kai. “So, think we’re weird yet?”

“I don’t get the princess thing,” Kai confessed, “but it’s… interesting.”

Ruki snorted. “That’s one way to put it.”

“It’s not a bad thing,” Kai hurried to add. “But I’ll definitely need to get used to it. …How do your parents feel about it?” Kai tried to imagine his father’s reaction if he were a princess and winced internally.

“They don’t know,” Uruha replied, while Ruki and Aoi chuckled. 

“It’s kept private,” Reita added. “Unless you go to this school – or went there yourself – no one has any clue. Out of all of us, only Uruha and I have fathers who went here when they were younger, but they’ve never asked.”

“I think dad suspects I’m one of them,” Uruha mused. “But he’s never asked, so I don’t tell.”

Aoi sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. “As fun as this is, I think I’m heading back to my room.” He squinted as he gazed at Kai. “They mentioned something about a roommate… I’m gonna go on a limb here and assume that’s you.”

Kai promptly looked over at Reita, who grinned and held up his hands.

“What? You never told me what room you’re in.”

As it turned out, Kai and Aoi were indeed roommates, something Reita seemed to find incredibly funny (honestly, just because Kai had told him he found Aoi attractive…). Uruha and Ruki shared a room as well, while Reita had one all to himself, because apparently being class president gave him special privileges.

It wasn’t bad: Aoi was a nice enough guy and he wasn’t the worst roommate. In fact, he made sure Kai ate on time and didn’t go to bed too late (which was ironic, as Aoi himself rarely slept). His princess duties sometimes kept him out of the room for a while, and they did have the occasional admirers at the door who left Aoi presents (if they were food, he’d usually share them with Kai), but Kai didn’t mind.

The school itself was easy enough to get used to, as all the work was fairly similar to his old one, and even the princess plot soon stopped being strange. The ‘certain occasions’ Reita had mentioned were a lot more frequent than Kai had expected, which meant it had stopped being a surprise pretty quickly. He had even become friends with the princesses, courtesy of sharing a room with Aoi and befriending Reita on the first day. Ruki was actually quite sweet, while Uruha was slower to warm up to him.

The only thing was…

“We have our Halloween outfits!” Aoi proclaimed as he stepped through the door, kicking it shut behind him, a paper bag in his hands. “We’re meant to be dark princesses and Ruki came up with the designs this time.”

“Uh-oh,” Kai mumbled as he shut his book. “Should we be worried?”

“Maybe,” Aoi admitted as he delved into the bag and took out the clothes. “We look nothing like princesses, but the clothes are pretty cool.” He held up a long white and grey skirt and a very short black top. “It’s more goth than princess… I also have some leather cuffs for my arms and neck and I have to wear contacts and stuff.”

Kai was still trying to figure out how the top would cover anything whatsoever, but the mention of leather cuffs made him return to the present. It was frustrating sometimes: Aoi had a sensuality that was almost impossible to ignore, and what had started as a simple attraction had soon evolved into a crush, until Kai had eventually admitted to Reita that he felt he might have fallen for his roommate.

Reita hadn’t been at all surprised. The only thing he had said was: “They prefer it when the princesses are single, so try to keep it quiet. And, as the person in the next room, I’d like to ask you to keep Aoi quiet too.”

Kai had punched his arm, but he had been glad Reita didn’t care. That didn’t meant he had told Aoi, though: apart from the fact that he wasn’t sure how the other would react – and rooming would definitely be awkward if he were rejected – he didn’t know if he was ready for the backlash if things did get out.

“Do you want to see what it looks like on?” Aoi asked, already tugging his shirt over his head.

…And then he’d do things like that. Aoi had exactly the type of body Kai loved and had no qualms about showing it, usually getting changed right in front of him, and after showering or bathing, he easily walked around in various states of undress until he had cooled down.

“Are you putting on the entire outfit?” Kai asked, trying to sound like his blood wasn’t rushing south.

“Sure,” Aoi answered, pulling down the top Ruki had designed as far as it could go. “You can tell me if I look ridiculous.”

Kai forced a laugh and pretended not to look as Aoi took off his pants and exchanged them for his skirt. Uruha might have better legs, but that didn’t mean Aoi’s weren’t plenty nice to look at. When Aoi turned his back on Kai to face the mirror so he could put on his make-up, Kai breathed a little more easily. Admiring Aoi was so much easier when he had no idea.

Opening up his book again, Kai pretended to do homework, but really his eyes were honed in on Aoi’s bare waist. He imagined running his fingers over the pale skin, up the shirt, making Aoi lean back against him and then pressing his lips to the nape of Aoi’s neck. He blinked and looked up, flushing when he caught Aoi staring back at him in the mirror, his eyebrows raised and a small smirk on his lips. Embarrassed, he returned his attention to his homework, although he wasn’t seeing even one word on the page.

Eventually, Aoi turned back around, his eyes light blue and lined in black. “I’ll do my hair later,” he said dismissively. “Ruki said he’d cut it for me first. Can you help me with these? They’re kind of awkward to put on.”

Kai stared at the leather cuffs Aoi was holding up and nodded his head slowly. “What are the other two wearing?” he asked in an effort to sound casual as he placed the cuffs on Aoi’s arms.

“Ruki has a kimono, made of PVC or something… It’s nice, and I mean _really_ nice. Uruha has a leather mini skirt and a corset.” He held his hair up so Kai could place the last cuff around his throat. “It’s probably not what they wanted from us, but they could’ve known this would happen once they gave Ruki free reign.”

Although he hadn’t known Ruki for long enough to agree, Kai nodded anyway. He placed the cuff around Aoi’s neck, needing to lean in to clasp it shut and feeling Aoi breathe against his neck and shoulder as he did so.

“Done!” he said, retreating hastily.

Aoi straightened up and adjusted his clothes, then held out his arms and tilted his head questioningly. “What do you think?”

Kai didn’t think it would be appropriate to answer that question honestly, so he simply smiled and gave him the okay sign. “You look good.” Which he did, but it was certainly an understatement.

Aoi looked down at himself and hummed. “Yeah, I guess I do. Of course on the day I’ll have fake boobs, but I think I make it work without them too.” He raised his head and gazed at Kai intently. “Do you want to help me take it off?”

After a few moments of Kai opening and closing his mouth like an idiot, he chuckled and scratched his head. “Don’t you think that’d be a bit weird?”

Aoi cocked an eyebrow, shifting on his feet. “Why would it be? Unless you’d prefer me to keep it on, I’m fine with it either way.”

“Fine with what?” Kai asked, utterly confused and wondering if they were both still having the same conversation.

Sighing, Aoi crossed his arms and have Kai a _look_. “Okay, I’m kind of tired of this game now. Do you want me or not? I’ve tried being nice and patient, I’ve tried seducing you, and now I’ll just ask you outright, because I’d like to know if I’m wasting my time or not.”

Kai gaped. Well, that… that changed a few things. This wasn’t how he had expected things to go, although admittedly he hadn’t had any plan _at all_ for this situation, so perhaps Aoi’s way was best: straight to the point, nothing unclear about it.

“I was worried your fans would kill me,” he finally admitted, which he felt was as good a confession as any.

Aoi laughed and grabbed Kai’s hands, placing them on his waist. “Fuck the fans, they don’t need to know.”

Kai looked down at the skin under his hands and rubbed circles on it with his thumbs. “Actually, I’d rather fuck you,” he blurted out, grinning up at Aoi sheepishly when the other laughed again, louder this time.

“So you do have a dirty mouth,” Aoi teased. “You seem so innocent.”

“People say that a lot,” Kai shrugged, moving his hands to Aoi’s back and effectively pulling him closer. “But _looking_ innocent and _being_ it are two completely different things.”

With a pleased smirk, Aoi lifted his arms and wrapped them around Kai’s neck. “I’m intrigued.” He rubbed his nose against Kai’s and looked at him tauntingly. “Show me how not innocent you are then. Or are you going to continue to just stand there and stare?”

Never one to pass up a challenge, Kai tilted his head and edged forward, kissing Aoi at last. Aoi returned the kiss quickly, his lips soft and full and perfect for sucking on, which Kai therefore did promptly, receiving a soft hiss from the other before he nipped at Kai’s lip in retaliation.

Oh yes, this was definitely something Kai could get used to. Aoi’s kisses were much like Aoi himself: teasing. He’d allow Kai to deepen the kiss, only to pull back when Kai answered in kind, grinning against his mouth as he did so, almost as if he was challenging him, wanting to find his breaking point (which, in all fairness, was probably exactly what he was doing).

Kai grunted and pushed Aoi down on his bed, moving to kneel over him. “I thought you didn’t want any more games?” he asked, seeing the glint of surprise in Aoi’s eyes at his bold move.

Aoi licked his lips, his eyelids heavy as he arched upwards. “Go on then.” He stretched his arms over his head and crossed them at the wrists. “Do whatever you want.”

Faced with the image of a submissive Aoi, his eyes black and wanting, Kai wasn’t even sure where to begin. He pushed up Aoi’s top – as if it needed it – and leaned down to kiss his stomach, hearing an approving hum from the man below him. His fingers moved upwards to toy with a nipple, which led to a sigh, which turned into a moan when Kai’s lips took over instead. So he was vocal… Kai was starting to understand what Reita had meant.

Kai sat up on his knees and pulled at the top. “Off. Now.”

Aoi grinned, but obeyed quickly, his hair messy when he lied back down. “I like it when you get all commanding,” he teased, though the timbre of his voice showed Kai he most likely meant that.

“And I like it when you listen,” Kai muttered. He glanced down at Aoi’s skirt, tented around the groin, and placed his hand over the hardness. Aoi groaned loudly in response and bared his neck, his hands grasping at the sheets.

“You’re very responsive,” Kai mused. This would definitely be fun. He stared down at the skirt contemplatively, trying to decide if he wanted Aoi to keep it on or not. Perhaps it were better if it was off: Ruki would likely skin him alive if he dared get it dirty. With that in mind, he dragged it downwards (it was too bulky to be bunched up anyway), leaving Aoi in only his briefs and the leather cuffs.

“Okay,” Aoi said as he moved to sit up, “I think it’s time for you to undress too. I appreciate the attention, but let’s save it for another time, yeah?”

Another time… Not that Kai had thought this would be once only, not after earlier, but it was still good to hear it confirmed. Nodding eagerly, Kai tugged his shirt over his head, shuddering when he felt hands run down his chest and stomach as he did so. He looked down to see Aoi stare up at him with his smoky eyes, his hands on Kai’s zipper before he undid it carefully, his free hand sliding in to tease Kai through his boxers.

Groaning low in his throat, Kai hurried to stand up and take off the rest of his clothes, not even thinking to feel embarrassed when Aoi’s eyes went straight to his cock. Not that he felt he needed to be embarrassed, especially not when a pleased smirk appeared on Aoi’s face.

Aoi shifted to sit back on his knees, beckoning for Kai to come closer. “I can’t believe you’ve been hiding this from me,” he sighed as he grasped Kai’s hips and rubbed his cheek against Kai’s length. “From now on, I think we should have a no-clothes rule in this room.”

This didn’t sound very practical to Kai, since they often received visitors, but with Aoi pressing soft kisses up his cock, he couldn’t find it in himself to protest. Hell, he’d be willing to go to class naked at this point as long as Aoi didn’t stop whatever he was doing, and- was that his tongue? Kai groaned when he realised that yes, yes, it was, and he was on the verge of receiving the most frustrating blowjob of all time, because Aoi seemed perfectly content alternating between kissing and licking, with no intention of actually taking him in his mouth just yet.

“Fuck, stop,” Kai gasped, pushing Aoi back and cupping his cheeks. “ _No more teasing._ ” He briefly closed his eyes to control himself, the look in Aoi’s eyes almost enough to get him off. “I don’t want to come all over your face before we’ve even done anything.”

Aoi laughed breathlessly. “I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

After momentarily picturing what Aoi would look like with his face covered in cum, Kai shook his head. “Not right now.” He looked down between Aoi’s legs, Aoi’s length straining against the fabric of his briefs. “Besides, you look like you need some more touching… So take those off.”

Aoi raised his eyebrows, but did as asked. He started pulling them down slowly, then seemed to think ‘fuck it’, and practically threw them across the room. “I can strip for you properly next time,” he murmured against Kai’s lips when the other went to lie on top of him.

“Please do,” Kai whispered, bucking down against Aoi’s hips and moaning softly. Aoi felt so good underneath him, his body feeling even better than Kai had imagined, somehow soft and hard at once, and feeling his cock against his thigh made him buck even harder.

“Wait,” Aoi breathed, moving so their lengths pushed together, a jolt running through both their bodies at the contact. “Yes…” Aoi threw a leg over Kai’s and rolled his hips upwards, his hands in Kai’s hair. “Don’t stop.”

Oh, Kai definitely had no plans to do so, and he kissed Aoi again to show him this. Before long, they were rutting against each other desperately, until finally, Kai shivered violently and came between them – on them. Aoi moaned and gripped Kai’s ass firmly, following soon after.

When their breathing had calmed down, Kai glanced over at Aoi, whose hair was still a mess and whose make-up was smudged, yet he still looked hotter than anyone else Kai had ever met in his life. He chuckled and threw his arm over his eyes.

“I guess I should thank Ruki,” he mumbled.

Aoi rolled over and placed his head on Kai’s chest. “Hm, yes, that outfit definitely brought out an animal in you.” He kissed Kai’s collarbone and threw an arm around him to cuddle closer. “I’ll pass on your compliments when I see him next.”

“To be fair,” Kai mused, “you could’ve been wearing a bin bag and I still would’ve wanted you.”

Aoi snickered.

After a few moments’ silence, Aoi leaned up, making Kai open his eyes to see what he wanted. “So… Where do we stand on the no-clothes rule?”

Kai chuckled and ran his fingers through Aoi’s hair. “When it’s only the two of us, I’m fully in favour. In fact, I wouldn’t mind adding a ‘stay in bed’ rule either.”

“Me neither. But,” Aoi grinned cheekily, “think of what it’d be like if we were just walking around naked, doing our homework naked… You could be working and I’d be across from you, running my hands down my chest, stroking myself to hardness-”

Before Aoi could continue with his tantalising images, Kai kissed him again. As Aoi kissed him back, though, he had to admit it sounded like a fun new game for them to try.


End file.
